


Kuthule inkosi

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Kuthule inkosi

Izindaba zokushona kukaRobert zafika phakathi kobusuku. Ekuseni, uBrienne uzobekwa umqhele kwi-Great Sept of Balor.

Akaphindanga walala ngemuva kokuba ingelosi ilethe izindaba. Ngesinye isikhathi wayecabanga ukuthi wezwa noJaime ehambahamba emakamelweni akhe, kodwa futhi akazange aye kuye. Wayekhulume ngesibindi phambilini, kepha iqiniso lokuthi wayezoba yindlovukazi lalizinza kuye. Kwakunobusuku obuningi obunesizungu empilweni yakhe, kepha wayezizwa engathi ukhukhulelwelwe yitayile enamandla, ehlukaniswe nawo wonke umuntu okungenzeka ukuthi wamsiza noma wamxhasa.

Wabheka emnyango kaJaime. Wayengumyeni wakhe, wafunga ukuthi uzomvikela. Kepha wayefungile ukuvikela amakhosi akhe, futhi wabulala enye waxoshwa ngomunye. Kufanele akwazi ukuzithululela isifuba kuye, okuyingxenye encane yakhe efuna ukumthulula isifuba, kepha noma kunjalo akazange angqongqoze emnyango.

UDawn wafika ngenkathi ezabalaza naye.

Masinyane igumbi lagcwala abantu. Amanenekazi eza azomsiza ekugqokeni kwakhe, amantombazane ezelwe aphuma ezindlini ezinkulu zombuso wonke eshintshana ngokumsiza nokugqoka kwakhe. Akungabazeki ukuthi abanye babo babenethemba lokuthi bazolinda abesifazane bakhe, kodwa uBrienne wayengacabanganga kangako ngalawo ma-aphoyintimenti. Umqondo wakhe wawusezindabeni ezinkulu kakhulu.

Enye yamantombazane yathuthuka ngenxa yezinwele ezimfishane zikaBrienne, yabe isizinza ukuyoyilaya ngangokunokwenzeka. Okunye futhi okutholwe ngu-Brienne kuphela oshelelayo uBernenne futhi wehlela izinyawo zakhe kubo, kanti omunye futhi umuthi wokugcoba ongeke waba negama kuye lapho kusenkemba. Ekugcineni lapho esevunuleke kahle, izintokazi zayala ukuthi leyo nqola imthathe noJaime bayithuthe.

Umyeni wakhe wajoyina umzuzwana kamuva, ephelele kubuhle bakhe. Ugqoke ibhulukwe elicwengekile kakhulu, amabhuleki asenkantolo kanye namabhuzu okugcwala. Kwadonswa ingubo ende ebomvu emahlombe ayo kwathi ibhubezi legolide lavuselelwa ngemuva kwakhe. Wayebukeka njengaleyo eyayifanele ukuthweswa umqhele. Kungenzeka futhi abe yisikhulu kuzo zonke izingoma, ezimnandi futhi ezimnandi. Kepha amehlo akhe aluhlaza wayeqaphile, futhi wamuphela ukumamatheka njengoba behla beqonda egcekeni ukuhlangana nenqola yasebukhosini.

"Uqinisekile ngalokhu?" Wambuza, izwi lakhe labekezela ukuze ezwe kuphela. UBrienne waguqula amehlo akhe kuye wavele wanikina ikhanda kancane.

"Kungumsebenzi wami, Ser Jaime."

"Msebenzi." Wabubula. "Kunjalo."

Walinda njengoba yena enyuka enqoleni yokuqala, wabe esemlandela. Ukuthula kwehla phakathi kwabo njengoba behamba bedabula edolobheni, kodwa lapho inqola esehamba kancane yehlisa ukubheka kuye kwaba sengathi kunento afuna ukuyisho kuye kodwa ayikwazanga.

"Qaphela, ntokazi yami," kusho yena maqede. Ngemuva kwalokho, ngemuva kokushaya, "Futhi yiba nesibindi."

Ukufika kwabo e-Great Sept of Balor kwahlangatshezwa ngabathandi bemidlalo enkulu. Ukaputeni wonogada wedolobha wamkhiphela ngaphandle kwenqola, uJaime wagibela wamlandela ngemuva njengoba ilanga lalikhuphuka ophahleni lwezakhiwo eziseduze. Ngaleso sikhashana, ezungezwe ngumculo nokukhanya kwelanga kanye nexuku elihlafunayo, uBrienne wazizwa enethemba. Ucishe wazizwa emuhle. Wayezokwenza kahle laba bantu. Amapayipi anonya ayoma, esikhundleni sokwethenjwa nenhlonipho njengoba akha uhulumeni ozobasiza futhi abavikele.

Ngokokuqala ngqa kulokho obekuzwakala sengathi unyaka, wamamatheka ngempela. UJaime uthathe ingalo yakhe, into eyayingafundeki kepha imdabukisa futhi imnene emehlweni akhe, wamncenga ngaphakathi ethunjini. Ngokubambisana, bawela umkhawulo futhi umcimbi waqala.


End file.
